


Poems from Sussex

by HideAndFind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, More tags and characters to be added in the future, Poetry, Retirementlock, Sussex, basically just the two idiots retired and happy together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideAndFind/pseuds/HideAndFind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***</p><p>"At the sight of our new home<br/>
Bathed in the light streaming through the windows<br/>
You turned to me with the corners of your mouth curved upwards<br/>
Your eyes crinkling<br/>
Your expression so fond I was ready to burst at the seams<br/>
<i>This is it, our new home, our new life</i><br/>
<i>For the rest of our lives</i><br/></p><p>You didn't need to say it out loud"</p><p>***</p><p>Poems from Sherlock and John's retired life together in Sussex. The poems are just snippets from their life and don't necessarily build a plot together. I'll be adding new ones as I write them. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Of course you would have never admitted it  
        It wasn't in your nature  
But I knew better  
From the way your grip on my left hand tightened when you pushed open the door  
And you returned the key to your pocket with a hand that was shaking  
        Just a little bit

At the sight of our new home  
Bathed in the light streaming through the windows  
You turned to me with the corners of your mouth curved upwards  
Your eyes crinkling  
Your expression so fond I was ready to burst at the seams  
_This is it, our new home, our new life_  
_For the rest of our lives_

You didn't need to say it out loud

You pulled me in the door to the middle of our small living room  
         _You never were one for large open spaces_  
To stand on the yellow window-shaped patch of sunlight on the floor  
         _And I was happy with you, wherever_

Eyelashes sticky with the tears of our shared happiness

_Finally._

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this poem first on tumblr with [a quick sketch](http://hide-and-find.tumblr.com/post/116198208704/remember-when-we-used-to-think-that-the-time) to go with it. Click on the link if you wish to see it. :)

* * *

Remember when we used to think that the time never waited?  
Right now it stands still - and we, we stand like two marble statues  
Just watching from the sidelines how the world goes by

Your hair's now white - still curly, soft, ruffled in the back by the light gusts of wind  
And I have a bald spot on the top of my head  
Where you like to press soft kisses  
And I don't mind

Your left hand is held safely in my right  
The gold band on your ring finger a hard contrast against my soft palm  
"It's spring," you say  
And I smile, because your eyes hold in them all the colours of the upcoming summer

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr as [hide-and-find](http://hide-and-find.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
